


The Only Magic I Need Is You (But Casting Spells Is Nice Too)

by mywinghead



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, jarvis and butterfingers are ghosts, like at all, parkner halloween week, they live in a haunted house but they wouldn't have it any other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinghead/pseuds/mywinghead
Summary: Parkner Halloween Week, Day 3: Witches, Magic, "Were you always able to do that?"Harley and Peter, Tony's apprentices (sons, really, but who's gonna tell Peter that) break into his workshop. Magical shenanigans (and quite a few kisses) ensue.





	The Only Magic I Need Is You (But Casting Spells Is Nice Too)

**Author's Note:**

> yes,,,, i know this is poor,, i just really love harley and peter and i'm proud of myself for actually finishing a fic so,,,, pls don't say mean things

Harley cried out triumphantly as the lock on the workshop door clicked open.

“Harls, this is such a bad idea, Mr. Stark will kill us!” Peter squeaked. Harley rolled his eyes, dragging Peter into the room and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

“C’mon, baby, live a little,” Harley soothed, “Tony won’t even find out!” He clapped his hands. “Alright, what do we need?” Harley closed his eyes, mentally thumbing through the spellbook until he settled on the page with the spell they needed. “Okay, um, boil the peppermint leaves in the rosewater…”

“Uh-uh! No!” Peter cried, “We are not recreating this spell from your crappy memory, Harley Tyler Keener!”

“Do you have a better idea, Peter Benjamin Parker?” Harley snorted, “Even I don’t know where Tony hides the spellbook when we’re not using it- hell, I don’t even think Tony knows, Jarvis just hides it wherever he feels like and brings it back when the old man asks. I mean, it could literally be anyw--”

“Hey, Harls, guess what?” Harley spun around, to see Peter grinning and brandishing Tony’s prized spellbook.

“Peter Parker, you brilliant, brilliant man! How did you-?” Harley exclaimed.

“I have my ways,” Peter replied with a wink. Harley grabbed Peter, running his hand through Peter’s hair and kissing him deeply. A soft moan escaped Harley’s lips as Peter slipped his hands under his shirt.

“Nuh-uh, baby. We’ve got work to do.” Harley smirked as Peter let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. “As much as I’d love for you to bend me over in here, we’ve come too far to turn back now. Besides, aren’t you worried about Tony getting mad?” he teased.

“Harls, I’m pretty sure Tony would be less mad if he caught us fucking in here than messing with magic without his permission.” Peter replied.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, Worrying Wendy.” Harley stuck his tongue out.

“Real mature. You know, I could call Jarvis right now, and you know he thinks butter wouldn’t melt in my mouth, so you’d be the one in trouble. And besides- I’m a Practical Peter.” Harley rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t squeal on your boyfriend, you love me too much,” he grinned, blowing a kiss in Peter’s direction. The other boy mimed catching it and throwing it in the trash. Harley watched him expectantly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, I do.” Harley clapped his hands again.

“I know! Anyway, we’ve got work to do.”

Peter flipped the spellbook open to the page they needed, and propped it up on its stand in the center of the room.

Tracing his finger down the page, Peter announced “Okay, well, I can’t go near the peppermint, for obvious reasons, so I’ll start on the part you’re gonna have to eat. I’ll try not to poison you.”

They worked in comfortable, companionable silence, calling out to the other when they needed to borrow a tool or an ingredient, or when one of them wanted to hold or kiss the other. It hadn’t been completely plain sailing, though. They’d had a couple of close calls with Tony’s protocols: once when Peter had dropped a bottle of silverwater into a pile of mage-powder, almost triggering the Those Don’t Mix protocol; and when Harley had knocked something very fucking flammable into the fire under his small cauldron, nearly triggering the Burn, Baby, Burn protocol. But they managed it without getting caught, and they stood around the table in the middle of the room, Harley holding a glass of murky liquid and Peter holding a tray of a crumbly substance.

“Come on, Parker, what are you waiting for?” Harley teased, attempting to alleviate some of the tension that had settled in the room. “A kiss for good luck?” Peter rolled his eyes, setting the tray down on the table.

“Come here, you fucking idiot.” he grinned, wrapping his arms around Harley and pressing their lips against one another. He allowed Harley to deepen the kiss, slipping his hands into the pockets of the other boy’s jeans. They stayed like that for a few more moments, until, once again, Harley pulled away.

“You can’t distract me with your ass again, no matter how fantastic it might be, that hasn’t worked since about three months after we started dating.” Harley teased. Peter pouted, and Harley pecked him on the cheek, picked up a tablet-sized piece from the tray and dropped it in his glass. It fizzed and sparked for a few moments, and once it settled down the murky yellow liquid had turned a clear pale pink. Peter looked up from the book to tell Harley,

“Well, that looks right. Says here not to-”

“Bottom’s up!” exclaimed Harley, gulping down the liquid.

“...Drink it all in one go.” Peter sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “God, what have you done, you idiot?” But it was said affectionately, so really Harley knew he wasn’t in any real danger. He stood up to go to Peter, and the room started swimming. He stumbled, muttering,

“Woah, Petey, that was wack,” Peter’s concerned face and mouth opening to say something were the last things he saw before he blacked out.

When he came to, his head was resting in Peter’s lap. He chuckled weakly.

“Guess that’s why you’re not meant to drink it all at once.” he mumbled sheepishly.

“Yeah, you idiot,” Peter ran one hand through Harley’s curls. “You’re meant to drink it slowly through the three hours before you go to bed, and then it works through you while you sleep. You, however, just drank it all in one go, and your brain had to do a hard reset to make room for the new magic. You’re okay, I checked. It’s not dangerous unless you don’t wake up. You were only out for a minute or two.” He helped Harley sit up slowly. “Okay, we have to test this, because if we made this work, the applications could be limitless! I mean, if you could apply this principle to, I don’t know, a games controller, you could, like, link other objects to it and mix hazardous ingredients from however far away! Or--”

“Petey,” Harley cut him off gently, not wanting him to get his hopes up too far. “We don’t even know if this works, yet. Or the level it works on. But c’mon, let’s test it.” He pressed another kiss against Peter’s cheek. “For luck.” he explained.

“Alright, but… Don’t overwork yourself.” Peter cautioned. He picked up a pen and tossed it across the room. “Could you get that for me, baby?” he asked with a sweet smile. Harley chuckled.

“You’re ridiculous. Sure thing, doll.” Harley closed his eyes, trying to tap into the part of his brain where he could feel the new magic had settled. Mentally calling out for the pen, he reached out his hand. Almost immediately, he felt the pen’s weight settle in his hand. It did make him a little lightheaded, but it was worth it to see Peter’s face light up so beautifully as he took in what had just happened. As soon as it fully sunk in, he almost bowled Harley over in a hug.

“Harley! It worked! We did it!” he exclaimed, his face still split with a broad smile. Harley waved his hand.

“You realise tons of people have telekinesis, right?” he reminded Peter, not wanting the other boy to put their achievement up on a pedestal when it might not be that impressive.

“Yeah, but that’s, like, innate! You know how many recorded cases there are of this spell working when you mix both parts together? Five. And they didn’t even do it the way we did! This is big, Harls, give yourself some credit!” He kissed Harley gently.

“Hey, do you think this works on Tony’s snacks that he keeps hidden?” Because I’m hungry now.” Peter snorted.

“Of course you are. You’re welcome to try, but I think it’ll depend where they are.” Sure enough, three of Tony’s prized, protected cookies that Bucky made every so often. He handed one to Peter with a grin, and they tapped them together in a toast.

“I take it back,” Harley grinned through a mouthful of cookie, “This is freakin’ awesome!” Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” he smiled, repeating Harley’s words from earlier. He sighed, gazing into Harley’s eyes for a moment. “I love you,” he said, smiling dreamily.

“I love you more,” Harley replied, kissing Peter’s head. “God, I love you. I want another cookie.”

“Uh-uh. You look pale, you’re going to bed now. Come on.” Harley pouted.

“You can’t make me!” he sulked.

“Oh, can’t I?” Peter picked Harley up bridal-style and walked out.

“Not fair!” Harley exclaimed. “You know I find it hot when you do this! And I know I’m not getting any today, because you’re in ‘Protect Harley’ mode and you’re going to make me go to bed,” Peter chuckled.

“You’re sounding more like a toddler with every sentence, Harls. I gave you the option to come quietly, you refused. This is your punishment.” Harley pouted.

“No it’s not. You know how I feel about…” he lowered his voice, “Punishment,”

“That hasn’t worked since about three months after we started dating, Harls,” he smirked.

“Hey! You can’t use my thing against me!” Harley sulked. Peter leaned in close to his face.

“I just did.” He set Harley down on his feet outside his room. “Get some rest, baby.”

“I don’t know…” Harley batted his eyelashes, “I might need some help getting undressed…” Peter smiled softly.

“I’ll stay if you want me to stay, but I’m nog going to have sex with you. You need rest, okay?” Peter brushed a strand of Harley’s hair behind his ear gently. The other boy deflated, as if that simple gesture had melted away his energy.

“Yeah… can you stay, please?” Peter kissed his forehead.

“Sure I can.”

The next morning, as they headed to the lab, Peter turned to Harley and asked, “So, we’re clear on your cover story?”

“Cover story, sirs?” questioned Jarvis, floating through the wall to their left.

“Better not, J. Plausible deniability,” Harley waved his hand.

“I am obligated to warn Mr. Stark if a risk is being posed to either of your health.” Jarvis informed them.

“No, J, I promise we’re both fine!” squeaked Peter. Jarvis eyed them suspiciously.

“Alright, then. I suppose I shall leave you to it. I believe Butterfingers might be destroying the attic as we speak. Why Mr. Stark insisted on moving into a house I told him was haunted, I don’t know.” he sniffed.

“Aw, J, you know Tony wouldn’t be the same without his ghost kids,” laughed Harley.

“It’s peculiar how they’re his children until they’re destroying the house I have to keep in order,” he replied haughtily, drifting up through the ceiling.

“Man, Jarvis is the best. You couldn’t get this type of life with anyone but Tony,” sighed Harley happily. Peter nodded, then narrowed his eyes, elbowing Harley.

“Cover story?” he demanded.

“Right, uh, I… I’ve been noticing things, like, moving around or little things like cups and books and pens shifting towards me when I want them, and this morning I got up to get a book, and it just flew into my hand. We spent the next half an hour trying to make it work on command and then I called a glass of water, and then a pen, to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. And I am only to tell Tony this if he asks, because our story is full of holes. Happy?” Peter nodded, and they opened the door to Tony’s workshop.

“Hi, kids! Coffee’s over there!”

“Morning, Mr. Stark! What are you working on?” Peter asked, as Harley said,

“Hey, old man,” He crossed the room and stopped in his tracks, realising they’d left the spellbook open on the stand. “Peter…” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“I see it, Harls,” he replied in the same tight tone.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, not looking up from his work.

“Nothing!” they exclaimed in unison.

“Spider,” Harley offered as an explanation. “Shame on you, old man. Listen, Petey, if Tony hadn’t noticed the spider until now, I’m sure he won’t notice any other spiders if they don’t call attention to themselves.”

“You’re probably right.” replied Peter. They crowded around Tony, watching him work, and occasionally suggesting changes he could make to make it work smoother. Nothing changed from their regular routine until Tony asked,

“Hey, Harley, could you pass me the silver measuring spoon?” Without thinking, Harley summoned it from across the room.

“Here.” And then his stomach dropped as he realised what he’d done. Tony spun around pointing at Harley.

“Harley, were you always able to do that?” Harley opened his mouth to answer and Tony’s eyes fell on the open spellbook. “Ah. No, you weren’t. I should really give you the speech on how that was dangerous and you shouldn’t mess with magic you don’t understand, but… Pete, you gotta hide your secret research better. Jarvis found it and showed me six weeks ago. And I can’t even fault you, it’s meticulous stuff- you tested it as many times as you reasonably could, and you researched other people who’ve done the same thing. So, even though I should lecture you, I really just want to show off that my kids made this breakthrough that’s never been done before.” Tony looked at them, pride shining in his eyes. “I love you kids.” Harley wrapped one arm around Peter and the other around Tony and pulled them into a hug.

“Aww… the old man loves us, Petey.” Peter levelled him with a playful glare. “Okay, I love you too, Tony. And you, Pete.”

“I love you both,” mumbled Peter, burying his face in Harley’s neck. And really, Peter reflected, that must be what happiness is.

**Author's Note:**

> i have some much more decent content on twitter @peppersromanoff and some equally mediocre content on tumblr @wlwparkner


End file.
